Lost
by HisaAngel
Summary: She was wash upon the shore. She didn't know where she was at all. She was save by this one boy that she didn't know of or who he WAS at all. It's much better if you read it. OneShot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you guys will enjoy this story as well. I'm not going to say anymore until the end of the story. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Naruto. I WANT TOO! -WHINES- If I did, then it would've been a SasuHina together 4 ever!**

**Lost**

I remember being swolled up by the ocean. I couldn't breath at all. My body wash upon the shore. I rest there...not even moving a single part of my body. I feel as if I have died, but I kept coming back to the world. I opened up my eyes to see who it was that was near me. I couldn't really tell who it was.

He had long, a bit spiky, burnette hair. He looked into my eyes and then to the others around him. I heard them whispering about me and if I'm alright or not. I didn't even say anything. The guy picked me up bridel style and took me to the ambulance.

As I was inside, I couldn't see what was what. My vision was...bluring to me. Nothing more than that. But I was having a hard time breathing and remembering things. I felt my hand squeezing the guys hand hard because of this headach I'm having. He didn't even say anything or flinced at all. I saw him nodding to one of the paramedics that was beside of him. I just watch them...slowing...I fell asleep.

I didn't know when we got to the hospital at all. I woke up some hours later or the next day. I couldn't remember anything...not even my family. But...did I even 'HAD' a family or friends? That, I don't know. I lay awake in bed, not doing a single thing and was just staring at the blank celing above me.

When the doctors came in to check on me. I saw the guy from this morning or from yesterday. I can't remember. They checked my eyes, hearing, mouth, and other things that doctors do. They even put a shot on me. I didn't even move or flinch. I couldn't feel anything at the moment, but I could feel him staring at me as I just lay there. I turn my head to see them. He looked handsome and a very strange, dark aury around him. The docter was a girl and had blue hair. The nurse had pink hair with green eyes. She looked the same age as me, but prettier. But I don't care about those kind of things at all. I don't even know who I am and where I am. Although this name Hinata keeps coming into my head. I guess that's my name then.

The doctor and the nurse left, but he didn't. He stayed behind for some reason. I stared at him as he lean on the wall, beside of me. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Sometimes he would glance at me. I just stared back not knowing a single thing at all. I couldn't even speak if I wanted too! I turn my head to look up at the celing again.

Later on, other people came. A guy with blonde spiky hair with blue eyes and 3 marks on each of his cheeks. Two girls with blonde hair, but one had hers up and the other one had 3 up spiky. Four guys with burentte hair, but two had black hair instead of brown hair. One was wearing black glasses. The other seemed lazy. The fat one was always eating and was eating potato chip. The other one had a dog beside of him and red marks on each of his cheeks. There was another guy with black hair and bushy eyebrow...will two that is. A guy with white hair and wore a mask on his face. He was reading this one book. A girl with black hair and red eyes. She was standing next to a guy with burnette hair and was smoking. They were all looking at me. I gaze around the room until I saw a guy in the far corner. He had black long hair. He was leaning agains the wall and had white eyes. There was a girl next to him with burnette hair and her hair was in two bun.

I turn back to staring at the celing. Later on they all left expect him again. He was still by my side, but later was called to leave for a bit. I got up and out of my bed. I didn't know where to go at all. I head up the stairs. I climbed all the way and came to the very end. I opened the door to see the outside. I walked all the way to the tip of the roof. I stared down and then back. I think I felled asleep again, sitting down with my knees against me. I held onto it and fell asleep, where I stood at.

When I woke up, I could hear people screaming from below and from downstairs. I didn't even bother to close the door. I left it open when I came out. I waited up there as the wind blew. It felted...good. I stared into space, when I heard someone right beside of me. I couldn't believe I didn't even hear him coming right beside of my and he was sitting with me.

I looked at him and he looked at me. He had such a warming smile on his face. I just stared and smiled back. I didn't even know why I did. Maybe because of this feeling I'm having.

"Hinata."

"Yeah?" I answered him, even though I wasn't sure if that was my name or not.

"Hinata Hyuuga is your name."

"My name." I blinked a couple of times, still thinking about my name. It sounded famlier, but I couldn't put my hand on it. Then I looked at him. "What's yours?"

"My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

**The end!**

**A/N: Soooo...what did you guys think? Good or bad? I know it may have sounded dull and lame, but this idea kept staying in my mind. Tell me if you liked it! By the way, just a reminder, this is ONLY a ONE SHOT! ;p I had time in class today so I was able to write this story and post it up. It'll take me awhile just to update my other stories. I'm trying to write "Konoha High school Love first, and then A love to die for or this first, and last of course is My lovely Hinata. I've already got Love and War writen down, but I still need to type it first." If you guys want to know some information then check out my profile. It'll also, maybe, tell when I think I can update soon. I'm trying to type them all down and update them at the same time too. I'm wayyyyy to busy this month. I probably won't be able to update until we get some time off from school. I'll try my best.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Ocean Song

**Chapter 2: The ocean song**

**A/N: Hm...Since people asked for more, I guess this can be the VERY end of this story. One last chapter. Kay! Enjoy and sorry if I haven't updated any of my stories yet. GOMEN! I'm getting ready for school again...in 14 days or 13. Anyway, ENJOY! BTW, I'm typing this on WordPad, so I don't know if my spelling is good or not. Please endure it.**

Many years have passed ever since I lost all my memories. It took me a year and a half just regain it all back. In the process, I fell in love with the person who saved me. Uchiha Sasuke. He told me we had a relationship, but I could never remember it at all.

When I went out with Naruto, I felt strange and that it wasn't right. I knew something was missing but what was it? He had never kissed me until one day. When he did...I think I remember my past. I saw Sasuke...not Naruto. I told Naruto to tell me the truth and which he did. He told me...Sasuke and I were lovers. I think at that time...I cried. I didn't know why. I think it was because I felt I betrayed Sasuke.

I believe I got him to tell me the turth as well and we got back together again. I don't remember when though. It's all a blur to me, but I know...that when I'm with him...I can remember bits and bits of peices of my past again. I was happy and glad...but there were some memories I didn't want to remember at all, but it's okay. Everyone has some bad memories.

There were times when I couldn't remember anything anymore. Tsunada-sama said it was normal, but I didn't really think so. I started trying to find out more about myself and who I really was. But what I didn't know was that...I didn't need to. I could start a whole new life without trying to find the old me.

...That's what he told me...

I was glad...He's always there for me...

I didn't need to search anymore...

Six years had passed ever since that incident. I remembered everything and put it all in the past, except some things. I'm twenty-four now. I'm with the love of my life...Sasuke...

Hinata stood at the end of a cliff. She watched the sunset and the colors it created as it goes down. The ocean water clashing together and coming on shore and sliding back. It was a beautiful sight. Her long indigo hair that reached below her shoulder blades flew black as the wind picked up.

"It smells nice. Hm...I can hear it Okaa-san. Can you hear it? The song...It's soothing."

**(I'm listening to a Korean song...it's really soothing! Unless you have watched Bride in Hanoi, than you'll know. I don't know Korean that well, but my sis is into Korean stuff and I heard this song. Really great song. It's the main theme. If u ask me how what's it called? I have no clue since it's in Korean writing. My sis knows, but she's not here, but if you want to know, ask me and I'll ask my sis and let u guys know.)**

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" A child's voice rang through the air.

"Hm?" Hinata turned around to see a little girl running towards her way. The child had bluish-black hair and black eyes. She was at the age of four. Hinata smiled warmly.

"Yuki."

"Kaa-san!" Yuki lunged herself at Hinata and hugged her tightly, laughing happily.

"Heh, where's your father?"

"Hiding!" She yelled happily.

"Hiding? Where at?" Hinata smiled at her daughter.

"Hehehe, behind you Kaa-san!" She yelled again.

Hinata turn around to see Sasuke, smirking at her. She smiled at him. He gave a peck on the lips.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san KISSED!" Yuki laughed as she tried to make a gross face.

"Mmhm. Should I give you one too Yuki?" Sasuke lean forward and kiss her forehead.

"Hehehe."

"Let's go home. It's getting late." Hinata began walking away with Yuki.

"What? No kiss back?" Sasuke joked.

Hinata stop and turn around, "Oh I'm sorry. You're right." She Kissed Yuki on the cheek. "Lets go now." She laughed.

"Hey, no fair." Sasuke pouted.

"Hehehe. Too bad Tou-san!" Yuki laughed, along with Hinata.

"Fine...I gues I have to use it." Sasuke took out his hand from his pocket and reached it over to Hinata and Yuki.

"RUN!" Yuki yelled.

Hinata and Yuki ran as Sasuke ran after them and tickled them to the death. It lasted for thirty minutes before the tickling stop.

"Okay, okay! You win." Hinata admitted defeat.

"And my prize..." Sasuke waited.

"Hehe, you just got lucky." Hinata and Yuki yelled at the same time, laughing still.

The two gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. He look over to Hinata.

"Not on the lips? How cruel of you. I-" He got cut short as Hinata gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Your talking to much Sasuke." Hinata smiled.

"Only to get a kiss from you than, that's what I'll do." He smirked.

"Oh really? Than I guess I won't kiss you anymore." Hinata joked.

"Hn." He smiled. "Let's go home. It's getting cold out here."

"Mm, yeah."

Sasuke and Hinata each held Yuki's hand and would swing her sometime when she asked. They were a happy family with a happy ending.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, who also looked at her. She smiled to him as he gave her a smile back.

_"Can you hear it Okaa-san? The Ocean is singing it's song. The memories that I lost and the new ones I gained...all begain at the ocean...because of him...I know...all my memories will be here."_

_[Whisper_ Memories, memories, memories

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay

The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why

_[Chorus:_  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home

_[Chorus_

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time

_[Chorus_

"Thank You...Sasuke."

**The End...**

**A/N: And that's all! I had this idea and well, the music goes well with it really. Well...to me it does. As you guys can see, the title of the song is called ****Memories**** by Within Temptation. Love that song and their music. Check it out. Ja Ne!**


End file.
